El dia en que Marth revelo algo a alguien
by electra78
Summary: Pasen y lean y buenas noches zzzzz...
1. Chapter 1

Un día cualquiera. Tan cualquiera como otro…Marth se hallaba en el jardín pensativo. Parecía que algo rondaba por su bien educada mente. Preocupación, concentración, pensamientos profundos…todo eso se escribía en su cara. ¿Por qué seria?

En eso sintió como sus nalgas rebotaban al recibir el saludo de la retaguardia que consistía en patear amigablemente en las partes acolchonadas del cuerpo pero aun así no era gracioso.

-¿Qué haces princeso?- pregunto Ike. Link iba detrás de él.

-¿Hasta cuándo me dejaras de llamar así?

-Hasta que te quites esa ridícula diadema.

-¡Nunca!

-¡Nina!

-¡Bestia!

-Ya, ya- Link se sentó- ¿Qué te ocurre Marth? Desde que saliste de esa batalla, este algo atontado.

-¿Algo o mucho?- aventuro Ike.

-Mucho-respondió Marth

El mercenario y el Hylian se sorprendieron. Lo menos que se esperaba era que el príncipe concordara con el mercenario.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Link.

-Es que…-Marth se interrumpió- Pero…no sé si deba decírselos.

-Dilo… ¿qué paso con el circulo de la confianza?

-No lo digo por eso…aquí tú no eres el problema.-dijo Marth echándole ojo a Ike.

-¿Crees que no guardo secretos? – pregunto Ike a la defensiva.

-Guardarlos si…ahorrarte tus comentarios no.

Link codeo a Ike.

-Este no habla…ya dinos que pasa…

* * *

_Ayer._

Era una de las peleas de la tarde. En las gradas estaban los personajes abucheando a los participantes, lanzaban cosas mientras en el escenario de asalto al castillo de Fire Emblem los competidores se peleaban pero que se peleaban.

Eran Marth, Lucas, el entrenador Pokemon y Zelda.

Todo iba normal, Lucas se veía bastante prometedor.

'' Tengo que quedar en segundo lugar si quiero seguir en la próxima ronda '' en eso Lucas golpeo fuertemente a Zelda al mismo tiempo que una bomba caía.

̎'' ¡Eso es! ¡Debo sacar a Zelda! '' Marth agarro la bomba y estaba a punto de arrojarla cuando…lo que vio lo sacudió por completo.

-Uhhh a Marth le estalló la bomba- comento Crazy Hand- Hasta las cejas se le debieron haber quemado…

* * *

-Jeje…Peach tuvo que pintarte cejas hasta que vuelvan a crecer las tuyas- se rio Ike.

-¡¿Ves?! ¡¿VES?!

-Bueno ya….pero ¿Por qué no lanzaste la bomba? -pregunto Link.

-Es que no se…de tan solo verla allí…me miro con una cara asustada y yo…no se…no pude hacerlo…me siento…raro cuando la veo…siento fiebre…creo que me dará un ataque al corazón porque este me empieza a latir…y si me habla…creo que me contagie de tartamudez porque…! Le respondo así!

Link e Ike lo miraron preocupados.

-Ella tiene mucha magia… ¡te hizo mal de ojo o algo así! ¡Te tenemos que hacer una limpia para tu alma!

-Zelda no es bruja- dijo Link dándole una mirada enojada- Creo que necesitas ir al doctor.

* * *

_Y así lo hicieron._

-Así que usted sufre de fiebre, el corazón le empieza a latir y cree que alguien le contagio tartamudez y todo eso pasa cuando cierta persona pasa o está cerca de usted.- resumió Dr. Mario mientras Marth temblaba en su asiento con Ike e Link a su lado sujetando sus manos.

-Sí.

-¿Es grave doctor?- pregunto Link.

Dr. Mario consulto en sus papeles mientras buscaba las palabras más adecuadas. Suspirando, se dirigió a Marth.

-Señor Marth…tras los análisis de sangre, pruebas mentales y todo lo demás creo saber lo que tiene pero debe volver mañana. Sus resultados estarán listos en ese entonces.

* * *

_Al día siguiente_

-¿Y bien doctor? ¿Qué le pasa a mi lindo Marth?- pregunto Link.

- ¡¿Su qué?!- Dr. Mario abrió los ojos de la sorpresa

-Te dije que si íbamos a jugar a ser mama y papa esta iba a ser la reacción- recrimino Link a Ike- ¡Mira la cara que puso! ¡Y yo quería ser el papa!

-Yo soy el que tiene aires de padre…además creo que parecemos un matrimonio gay en lugar de mama y papa

-¡Yo no quiero ser el afeminado!

-Ni modo chiquito, te toco ser la mama o el más afeminado de nosotros.

-¡Esto no es juego!-grito Marth fastidiado- ¡Esto es serio!

-¿Ves lo que provocas? Junior ya se enojó.

-¡YA! ¿Doctor que tengo?

Dr. Mario dejo de mirar raro a Link y a Ike para volver a concentrarse en el asunto.

-Pues Marth…le diagnosticaron amor…y muy avanzado.

Marth se quedó helado. Ike y Link dejaron de discutir acerca de quién fue el último en llevar a Marth a la escuela y adoptaron una expresión de sorpresa y shock. ¿Cómo era posible que eso pasara? Un pesado silencio invadió el lugar.

-Bueno, que no es una enfermedad- comento Dr. Mario mirándolos exasperado.

-Pero… ¿Cómo puede ser eso?-pregunto Marth acalorado.

-Pues por sus síntomas, eso era lo más probable.

Marth se fue hundiendo en su asiento.

-¿Y ahora? –pregunto Ike.

-Pues-Dr. Mario saco una hoja impresa y empezó a anotar la receta- Reposo, tómese este medicamento llamado Valor-Care porque esto va a requerir que usted se le declare.

- ¡¿Qué QUE?!

-Y pronto.-Dr Mario les tendió la hoja- Ahora creo que hay alguien con un caso severo de timidez, así que si no les importa-Los jóvenes abrieron la puerta- Nota: hacer algo respecto al comportamiento infantil de Link e Ike…maduros duros, si como no- bufo.

Tras salir del consultorio, Marth miro a Link, después saco su espada y se la entrego diciendo.

-Tienes derecho a partirme todo el ser sin que me queje además de que me prohíbas acercarme a ella o idear un plan para que me rechacé.

Link lo vio raro.

-¿Y cómo porque tengo que hacer eso?

-¿Qué ustedes dos no se gustan?

Link pareció alarmarse.

-No para nada…ya sé que parece pero no…es decir, si es linda pero…no…además…no…y por eso yo…no. No….no….no… ¿parece? …no

-Ya entendimos enanito verde.- Ike se dirigió a Marth- ¿Y cómo le vas a hacer?

-¿Para?

-Pues para que te vayas a la luna con la súper vaca estelar… ¡Para que te le declares a Zelda princeso!

-¡No lo hare, yo no puedo estar enamorado…!

-¿Ah no? El diagnóstico fue claro además ¿Cómo reaccionarias si te traigo a Zelda aquí mismo o si yo soy quien le revela que sufres por ella?

Ike quedo aplastado por Marth mientras le hacia una llave.

-¡Tú haces eso y yo te tumbo todos los dientes!- grito todo colorado-¡No estoy enamorado!

-Dime tres cosas que le gusten- reto Link.

-Le gusta tocar la lira u ocarina, ama Hyrule, quiere un mundo mejor, las flores blancas son sus favoritas, dice que si no hubiese sido princesa hubiera sido abogada, le choca que Samus moleste a Peach, piensa que Link está destinado a otras misiones, quiere que sigamos en contacto cuando la temporada termine exceptuando a Wario que la insulto, su nana Impa le contaba historias cuando estaba asustada el azul, morado y blanco son sus colores favoritos y … ¡Oh, por Altea, si estoy enamorado de ella!- concluyo Marth.

-Allí esta. Yo nada te pedí tres cosas y me contaste más- dijo Link.

Marth se sentó bastante conmocionado.

-No hagas eso, que no es malo-Link imito la acción de su amigo.

-Solo hasta que te rechace, allí es lo malo-comento Ike.

-Es bueno que te hayas fijado en una chica como Zelda, es una buena persona.

-No lo será cuando te mande a dar 34 vueltas-siguió Ike.

-El punto es…-murmuro Link inhalando-Es que…no tienes que sentirte culpable. Tú y ella…han convivido en estas últimas semanas, era algo normal que tú comenzaras a sentir algo por ella.

-Después sentirás dolor y humillación.

-No lo hará…-musito Link con la venita de la sien palpitándole- porque estoy seguro de que Zelda no tendrá ningún problema en aceptarte.

-Tampoco lo tendría en…

-¡YA! ¡CALLATE!-grito Link -¡Ayúdame a pensar en cómo le haremos para que Marth se le declare!

-Uy ya, que genio…pero también soy realista. Esto no va a ser la típica historia donde los dos terminan juntos así como sin más.

-No perdemos nada con intentarlo.

-Bueno ya….a ver princeso lo que haremos será que… ¿Marth?

Link e Ike miraron a su alrededor para ver que una silueta corría hacia el jardín.

-¡No huyas!

* * *

No es el mes del amor pero hay mucha mariposa y pajaritos en mi escuela (a mí no me ha afectado pero dos de mis compañeros andan derramando pura miel) y pues ahorita en 20 minutos se me ocurrió. Si está incompleto es porque ya me estoy cayendo de sueño, me pesan los ojos y todavía tengo que estudiar para mis exámenes, temo que voy a terminar durmiéndome pero es que este si no lo pedo reprobar pero ya para mañana termino este fic.

Saluditos!


	2. Chapter 2

Marth se sentó en la banca del jardín. Después de escapar de Link e Ike, ya podía pensar sin interrupciones tontas

Su corazón latía rápidamente por dos razones. Una fue por la carrera que hizo y la otra porque aún no podía creer lo que el doctor le había dicho. ¿Sería verdad o una equivocación? ¿Por qué Dr Mario tendría que mentirle? ¿Por qué pensaba todas esas cosas como si fuera una desgracia?

Marth decidió analizarse a sí mismo ¿Desde cuándo sentía eso? Cuando la vio asustada, todo se movió en su interior, todo le grito que no debía hacerle daño cosa que no le habría importado unos meses atrás cuando no…estaba enamorado. Ahora que se trataba de ser más educado con ella, que su día se alegraba cuando ella sonreía y más cuando él era la causa de su sonrisa. Recordaba que una tarde cuando Samus en uno de sus arranques pateo a Yoshi y este se fue rodando ladera abajo. Marth fue a buscarlo y Zelda se ofreció a acompañarlo. Lo encontraron una hora tarde pero ambos se habían divertido.

̎ Al parecer…ahora que lo pienso…creo que si…después de todo, no es algo malo porque ella es una persona muy buena, me gusta estar con ella, cuando la veo aparte de todos mis síntomas, me agrada pensar que ella me mira a escondidas …yo realmente…siento algo…y que más quisiera que ella compartiera ese sentimiento ̎

¿Pero cómo iba a decírselo? ¿Y cómo podría soportar el rechazo?

En eso una voz interrumpió el silencio.

-Marth, soy yo Zelda. Escucha ya me entere que tu…sientes algo por mí, no sé qué decirte pero si no vienes a decirme cuánto me amas me iré ahora mismo a los brazos de Snake y tu tendrás que aguantarte por cobarde y no vas a recibir mis besitos- dijo la voz masculina pero con un tono femenino.

-¡Ya sé que eres tu Ike!-exclamo Marth. El mercenario y el héroe de Hyrule salieron desde los arbustos.

-Pensé que el gran príncipe de Altea era un guerrero valiente- comento Ike.

-¡Si me fui fue para que me dejaran pensar con claridad y en silencio!

-Entonces lo harás ¿verdad?- cuestiono Link- Y entre rápido mejor.

-¿Si no lo hago qué?

-Si no lo haces, entonces Zelda nunca se enterara y alguien más podría adelantarte.

-Eso es lo que tú dices.

-Nop, eso es lo que dijo Dr Mario-dijo Link entregándole una carta con la firma de dicho doctor

̎ Si no lo hace, entonces Zelda nunca se enterara y alguien más podría adelantarte ̎

Marth se quedó helado viendo la nota.

-Así que creo que deberíamos pensar que podría ayudarte-dijo Link-¿Qué tal si atraemos a Zelda para…?

-¿Esta nota quiere decir…?-comenzó Marth en voz baja-¿Qué, hay alguien más…que siente lo mismo?

Link e Ike se miraron. Marth apretó brevemente la nota para luego dejarla caer al suelo.

-Si…yo no lo hago…-mascullo con las palabras apretadas-Entonces…odiare al tipo que…me quito la oportunidad de ser feliz…y nunca podre mirarla a los ojos…sin que ella vea mi dolor.

-No te preocupes…nosotros te ayudaremos-dijo Link poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Creo que mejor lo hago yo solo.

-¡Mira niño con cara de niña, tu nos dejas hacer el trabajo!-exclamo Ike jalando de las orejas al desprevenido Marth.- ¡Porque se exactamente lo que debemos hacer!

* * *

_10 minutos después_

-¿Y que se les ocurre?-pregunto Ike.

Link y Marth decidieron no decir nada.

-Pues…mira…yo pensaba que los dos se encontraran y pues Marth suelte todo lo que tiene-propuso Link.

-¿Y si mejor le mando una carta?

-¿Y si mejor te meto este puño en la boca?

-No sé porque te comportas así Ike ¡Si soy yo quien tiene que hacerlo!

-Pues a ver, dinos que harás.

-Eso. Marth ¿Dime todo lo que piensas de ella?-pidió Link animado –Y para hacerlo más interesante…Ike, finge ser Zelda.

-¡NO!-gritaron los dos miembros de Fire Emblem.

-Bueno ya, sin Ike.

-Pues…ella…podría decir que es una de las personas más valientes que he conocido, siempre estaba al pendiente de Hyrule creo que es algo que tenemos en común pero yo la admiro por eso. Y además, es muy inteligente y no me importa que sea por su trifuerza porque creo que sin ella…Zelda es de mucho valor para mí…y si algo le pasara.

-¿Morirías por ella?

-Claro que si -respondió Marth- Pero yo lucharía por salvarnos a los dos…porque, yo quiero estar con ella pero creo que…si, yo me sacrificaría por ella. Porque quiero hacerla la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-Solamente tienes que pensar más en lo que vas a decirle-fue la opinión de Ike- Y ¿en dónde será?

-En el jardín, en la noche, bajo la luna y las estrellas-recito Link.

-Típico- respondió Ike

-Cena.

-Típico

-¿Un perro llevándole un mensaje diciéndole ''yo te amo ''

-¿Quién es el enamorado? ¿Marth o el perro?

- ¿Le escribimos la canción más bonita del mundo y capturamos su historia en tan solo un segundo?

-Nos demandaran- negó Marth.

Por unos instantes el trio se quedó callado. Todas las ideas eran tan típicas pero siempre eran usadas. A Marth se le aceleraba el corazón además de que las manos le sudaban al imaginarse en frente de la joven de sus recién descubiertos sueños tomando sus manos y diciéndole que el…

De pronto a Ike le dio un zape a Link con la mano abierta y su rostro iluminado.

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!- exclamo Link sobándose.

-Es que ahora sí sé que se me ocurrió una ideota- respondió Ike-Marth, vete a ponerte presentable y a que te retoquen las cejas porque una se te está corriendo la pintura- Marth lo miro enojado-Y Link, ven.

Y se llevó a Link dejando solo a Marth con un manojo de nervios sobre lo que se le pudo ocurrir a ese loco.

* * *

_En la oficina de Master Hand._

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que no?-pregunto fastidiada la mano jefe.

-Hasta que nos digas que si- respondió Ike-Vamos Master, solo será unos minutos.

-No Ike. Esa es mi última palabra- respondió la manota temblando. Link también noto que Ike se estaba enojando.

-Ike, creo que mejor desertamos-murmuro Link.

-Sera tu última palabra porque hare que solo seas una vil mano muda-desafío Ike.

-¿Quieres probar?-se burló Master Hand-Porque yo te podría apachurrar haciendo que se te salgan los poco sesos que conservas.

-Duelo, el primero que caiga, se arrodilla ante el vencedor.

-Hecho.

* * *

_20 minutos después._

Marth se encontraba sentado en la escalera pensando sobre lo que iba a suceder. En su mano sostenía una única flor blanca que encontró en el jardín. Llevaba la misma ropa de siempre ya que no sabía cómo debía ponerse presentable por lo que decidió quedarse igual

̎ Ayer solo me preocupaba porque me sentía así cuando ella estaba cerca…y en tan solo unas horas le voy a decir lo que siento por ella… ¿Cómo fue que paso? ̎

-Marth- Link apareció- Ya está, Ike dice que es ahora o nunca ya que lo consiguió.

-¿Qué consiguió?-pregunto Marth, como su compañero no respondió el príncipe se limitó a seguirlo por el jardín hasta que llegaron al estadio.

-¿Aquí?

-Sip, no me convenció a mí tampoco pero no quería que el esfuerzo de Ike fuera en vano.

-¿Pues qué hizo? ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, yo sé que Ike no tiene motivos para hacerme pasar un mal rato pero por si las dudas…

-¡Oye Marth no!- Link le jalo la capa a su amigo-¡Esto no es solo por Ike…la mayor razón es Zelda.

-Es una locura, ¿yo que sé si le gusto?

-No seas tonto ¿Amas a esa mujer?

-Si

-¿Quieres abrazarla?

-Sí.

-¿Hacerla feliz?

-¡Sí!

-¡_Pues dale, dale toda tu ternura!-_canto Link inspirado y algo desafinado. ˟

Marth no supo que contestar.

-¿Crees que saldrá bien?-pregunto.

-Solo si te tomas esta pastilla-Link abrió la cajita del Valor-Care- ¿La quieres vía oral y por el recto? ¡Es broma, es bromas!- le dijo al ver la cara de Marth- Anda, ya tómatela.

En eso Ike apareció corriendo de algún lado. Yendo directo al grano le indico.

-Cuando entres allí, trata de relajarte. Y lo principal: Si quieres que todo salga bien, recuerda lo que nos dijiste y obre todo el significado de tu alrededor.

-Oye-Marth no pudo seguir o tomarse la pastilla porque el mercenario de un empujón lo metió a la puerta.

El príncipe se quedó confundido esperando en la oscuridad sin saber que debía hacer, pateo el suelo fastidiado de que ni siquiera Link se hubiese molestado en revelarle su plan ¿Qué ese momento lo tuvo que planear el?

-Marth.

Al oír a Zelda llamarlo, se volvió y en efecto. La princesa de Hyrule parecía llevar más rato allí que él.

-Ho…ho…ho…la…laa…-saludo Marth. Maldita tartamudez.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Ike me dijo que alguien quería decirme no sé qué cosa ¿eres tú?

-Pues….pues…-en eso una lucecita parpadeo indicando que el escenario ya estaba listo y que debían teletransportarse.

-¿De qué se trata?- pregunto Zelda algo nerviosa.

-Tu…solo sígueme- replico Marth desapareciendo ̎Que sea un buen lugar, que sea un buen lugar ̎ rezo en su mente.

Cuando abrió los ojos y piso el suelo se dio cuenta el lugar romántico que habían elegido.

El asalto al castillo. Donde ellos dos habían peleado.

̎ ''¡Ike, cuando salga de aquí, te voy a partir todo el ser maldito hijo de…!''

-¡Marth! ¿Querías retarme? ¡Si no te hice nada!-protesto Zelda indignada viendo el paisaje.

-¡No, no!-Marth esquivo una de las bolas de fuego ˟ -¡Yo solo quería decirte algo!

-¿Y no lo pudiste decir en otro lado más tranquilo?

-Yo…quería, pero…esto lo planearon otros.

-Pues…-Zelda noto que algo caía del cielo, la recogió y vio una estampa y se rio -¿Y este corazón? Un poco raro no.

Marth algo rojo, ni se atrevió a quitárselo.

-Mira Zelda-empezó- Hay algo que me ha estado… ¿recuerdas la pelea del otro día?

-A si ¿Cómo van tus cejas?

-…muy bien gracias-bufo Marth con una sonrisa. Qué raro, ella se lo recordó y no se molestó tanto como lo hubiera hecho con alguien más-Veras…cuando te iba a arrojar la bomba…no lo hice porque…

Marth en eso se quedó callado.

-Lo que pasa es que…antes no me habría importado pero, no sé qué…bueno, cuando te vi toda asustada…algo me dijo que no podía hacerte daño y…

En eso, todo empezó a temblar y el escenario cambio al de e interior del castillo. Para evitar que el viento del cambio succionara a Zelda, Marth la tomo del brazo con cuidado y la sujeto fuertemente.

-Lo bueno es que todavía hay caballeros- comento Zelda algo apenada. Marth se puso rojo como tomate. No entendía porque Ike había elegido el peor lugar posible ¿Por qué el mercenario quiso molestarlo de la forma más humillante? Pero Link estaba allí, estaba seguro que su amigo verde no lo hubiese permitido.

_Recuerda lo que nos dijiste y sobre todo el significado de tu alrededor._

̎Puedo recordar lo que dije, pero no entiendo lo que me quiso decir '' Marth miro a su alrededor '' Este lugar no es para nada romántico donde hay peleas y algunos heridos, recuerdo la salvaje pelea de Fox y Wolf y donde yo… ''

-Marth si no vamos a pelear ¿Cómo convenciste a Master Hand para que te diera permiso de usar este lugar?-pregunto Zelda colorada porque Marth todavía no la soltaba.

-Zelda, la razón por la que yo no te arroje la bomba porque fue una de las señales que me confirmo que yo sentía algo…

Zelda lo miro expectante ¿Dr Mario no se equivocó?

-Yo he visto a chicas, simpáticas, buenas, valientes y que valen mucho como personas y tienen como una luz en su mirada… sé que eres una de esas personas a las que yo tanto admiro y por la cual yo daría mi vida o todo para que nunca deje e sonreír . Desde hacía tiempo, me gustaba estar a tu lado, quería pensar que me mirabas…porque tú realmente…me gustas...

Silencio.

-Ay Marth- Zelda lo miro traviesa- ¿Y porque este lugar para decirme algo tan importante?

-Porque- Marth tendió la flor que se había maltratado un poco-Porque fue aquí, donde mi corazón me dio la primera señal de que me había enamorado.

-¿A si? Creo que entonces…yo hubiera elegido en la cena porque allí fue donde mi corazón me dio la primera señal de que me había enamorado de ti….pero al menos aquí estamos solos.

-¿Qué, que eh?-musito Marth sorprendido. Zelda le agarro la mano.

-Te vi tan risueño y conciliador con tus amigos…y de pronto, me dije para mí misma que ese el tipo de hombre que yo quisiera. Un hombre educado, preocupado por los que están a su alrededor, agradable y atento además…de que eres muy guapo.

Al oír eso, la temperatura de Marth subió, ahora si le iba a dar un ataque al corazón porque este comenzó a latir pero no dolía al contrario…le gustaba.

-Y pues…tú eres muy bonita.

Zelda también sentía el latir de sus sentimientos. Cuando fue con Dr Mario a preguntarle cómo podría hacer para quitarse la timidez y decirle al chico de sus sueños, todo lo que sentía, este le había dicho:

̎ ¿Cómo crees Zelda? Es el hombre el que tiene que declararse Tu espera que yo te aviso lo que debes hacer, mientras tomate esta pastilla _Aguantitis_ para que se te calmen los nervios ''

Y justo ayer, el Dr Mario decía que seguramente Marth se había fijado en ella. Cuando escucho eso…

-Mi mundo se ilumino- dijo en voz alta- Me lo has dicho…y el mundo se me ilumino.

Marth le tomo la mano. Y de improviso, no supo que lo hizo agacharse y darle un tímido besito en la mejilla.

-El mío también…aunque deber darle un zurrón a Ike por no elegir un mejor lugar.

-El lugar que hubiese sido…tenía el mismo propósito…y el mismo resultado- replico Zelda roja como podía.

Que el mundo de los dos tuviera color y se iluminara. Una razón para levantarse sonriendo todas las mañanas.

Qué bonito era el amor y más cuando dos lo comparten.

* * *

Ike y Link no sabían que hacer ahora.

-Si no se agarran a besos es porque saben que los estas espiando-le recrimino Link.

-No lo creo Ve nomas como se ven, parecen que se comunican por los ojos- Ike programo la duración-30 hora para que se queden solitos…

- ¿¡Los vas a dejar allí!?

-Solo media hora, tienen mucho que contarse…. ¡Vamos con Snake a decirle que Samus l lo espió mientras se vestía!

-¿Y eso hará que se junten?-pregunto Link escéptico.

-No…pero aquí nuestro trabajo acabo.

Y así los dos se fueron dejando a la nueva pareja en el peor lugar romántico pero para ellos…solo estaban Marth y Zelda.

-Marth...para que esto sea oficial...dilo bien.

Marth sonrio.

-Yo te amo.

Zelda le devolvio el gesto.

-Igual yo...-respondio dandole un beso timido. Ahora si era oficial.

* * *

Pues como notaran aun despierta, no se escribir cosas cursis, pero mis amigos no se despegan y yo espero haber obtenido algo de inspiración en ellos, en la canción del burro de shrek xD y en las fotos que tome del juego de MartxZelda (donde derraman pura miel xD) también tengo 2 de MarioxPeach y SamusxSnake ¡!¿Cuál es mi maldita manía de hacer parejas!?

Muchísimas gracias a , StnuoudnAndounts, sanslash332, Ensoleillement, Lucina Lowell, Esteff, Animeseris, Ayano Smash por sus comentarios que apoyaron a la historia, y pues aquí les mando muchos saluditos y espero que les haya gustado.

Saluditos!


End file.
